The present invention relates to electronic assembly techniques and more particularly to a circuit board stuffing process that includes the steps of: a) providing a circuit board having a forming number of component lead insertion locations, each of the number of component insertion locations being identified by a barcode positioned adjacent to the component lead insertion holes forming an identified component insertion location; b) providing an assembly drawing having a number of component lead insertion holes identified thereon that form a number of component insertion locations, each of the number of component insertion locations being identified by a barcode printed adjacent to the component lead insertion holes forming an identified component insertion location; c) providing a trigger actuated bar code reader having an actuating trigger, a barcode verifying laser aimed at a same location as a barcode reading laser of a barcode reading circuit and a magnifying glass having cross hairs provided thereon for visually verifying the barcode to be read by the barcode reading circuit; d) providing a computer system having a visual output device, the computer system being interfaced with the trigger actuated bar code reader and having a database programmed into memory including bar code information keyed to specific electronic component part numbers, part descriptions and part storage locations, the computer system being programmed to compare a scanned in bar code to the number of preprogrammed bar codes and output information related to the electronic component corresponding to the scanned in bar code including the part number, the part description and the part storage location from which to retrieve the electronic component; e) aiming the barcode verifying laser of the trigger actuated bar code reader at a bar code to be read and scanning in the bar code to be read by squeezing the actuation trigger; f) retrieving an electronic component from the part location identified by the computer system; g) inserting the leads of the electronic component into the component lead insertion holes forming the component insertion location corresponding to the scanned in bar code; and h) repeating steps e,f and g until an electronic component has been inserted into each of the number of component insertion locations.
Building prototype circuit boards and small runs of hand stuffed circuit boards requires absolute accuracy in the proper selection and insertion of electronic components into the proper component insertion locations of the circuit board. To help the assembly technicians achieve this degree of accuracy, it would be a benefit to have a circuit board stuffing process that included providing a circuit board having bar codes positioned adjacent to component insertion locations and a trigger actuated bar code reader in connection with a computer system wherein the assembly technician scans in the bar code for a particular component insertion location and the computer system displays information about the electronic component to be inserted including the part number and the storage location from which the electronic component should be retrieved.
It is thus an object of the invention to provide a circuit board stuffing process that includes the steps of: a) providing a circuit board having a number of component lead insertion holes drilled therethrough forming a number of component insertion locations, each of the number of component insertion locations being identified by a barcode positioned adjacent to the component lead insertion holes forming an identified component insertion location; b) providing a trigger actuated bar code reader having an actuating trigger, a barcode verifying laser aimed at a same location as a barcode reading laser of a barcode reading circuit and a magnifying glass having cross hairs provided thereon for visually verifying the barcode to be read by the barcode reading circuit; c) providing a computer system having a visual output device, the computer system being interfaced with the trigger actuated bar code reader and having a database programmed into memory including bar code information keyed to specific electronic component part numbers, part descriptions and part storage locations, the computer system being programmed to compare a scanned in bar code to the number of preprogrammed bar codes and output information related to the electronic component corresponding to the scanned in bar code including the part number, the part description and the part storage location from which to retrieve the electronic component; d) aiming the barcode verifying laser of the trigger actuated bar code reader at a bar code to be read and scanning in the bar code to be read by squeezing the actuation trigger; e) retrieving an electronic component from the part location identified by the computer system; f) inserting the leads of the electronic component into the component lead insertion holes forming the component insertion location corresponding to the scanned in bar code; and g) repeating steps d,e, and f until an electronic component has been inserted into each of the number of component insertion locations.
Accordingly, a circuit board stuffing process is provided. The circuit board stuffing process includes the steps of: a) providing a circuit board having a number of component lead insertion holes drilled therethrough forming a number of component insertion locations, each of the number of component insertion locations being identified by a barcode positioned adjacent to the component lead insertion holes forming an identified component insertion location; b) providing a trigger actuated bar code reader having an actuating trigger, a barcode verifying laser aimed at a same location as a barcode reading laser of a barcode reading circuit and a magnifying glass having cross hairs provided thereon for visually verifying the barcode to be read by the barcode reading circuit; c) providing a computer system having a visual output device, the computer system being interfaced with the trigger actuated bar code reader and having a database programmed into memory including bar code information keyed to specific electronic component part numbers, part descriptions and part storage locations, the computer system being programmed to compare a scanned in bar code to the number of preprogrammed bar codes and output information related to the electronic component corresponding to the scanned in bar code including the part number, the part description and the part storage location from which to retrieve the electronic component; d) aiming the barcode verifying laser of the trigger actuated bar code reader at a bar code to be read and scanning in the bar code to be read by squeezing the actuation trigger; e) retrieving an electronic component from the part location identified by the computer system; f) inserting the leads of the electronic component into the component lead insertion holes forming the component insertion location corresponding to the scanned in bar code; and g) repeating steps d,e, and f until an electronic component has been inserted into each of the number of component insertion locations.